Finding The Road Not Traveled
by journey maker
Summary: After leaving a loveless relationship, he finds someone from his past to help him through his misery and discovers love with this person. Please read and review.. rated for language, abuse, and some sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

He had to get out, get out now or forever lose himself in this loveless marriage. He had tried to stick it out, but what more could he do? He still loved Seto, but it had been several months since Seto had even showed him any kind emotion and so it was time to leave.

As Joey place the letter on his pillow along side the one Seto slept beside he picked up the duffle bag with his things he had when he first came here to live, and he walked out the front door and never looked back.

Seto woke at five o'clock the next morning and when he stretched his arm didn't brush the body of Joey like it usually did and he opened his eyes and all he found was an envelope addressed to him, he picked up the envelope and read the letter,

Dear Seto:

I know that you don't and haven't ever loved me even though I prayed that you would, so I'm leaving with just what I had when we married and nothing else. Now you and your lover will be free to love each other without having me around. I'm filing for Divorce and want nothing from you except your signature on the papers and then we'll be free.

Joey

When he was through he closed his eyes and thought "now he didn't have to tell Joey that it was over and he had to get out." Seto had grown tired of Joey and had been seeing someone knew who knew how to send his emotions into over drive and now they could be together forever without him wondering if Joey would find out.

Joey walked down the road in the middle of the night when a horn honked at him and he moved over to the shoulder of the road more and then he heard the vehicle stopped behind him and he heard someone call his name.

When he turned around and there stood Tristan Taylor and old friend that Joey hadn't seen in years ever since Tristan left all of a sudden when he announced that he and Seto were going to be a couple.

"What are you doing walking at this time of the morning?" Tristan asked him.

Joey had tears in his eyes as he answered Tristan "It's over between Seto and me and I got out before he threw me out, now I'm going home to see if my dad will let me come back, or I will just keep walking till I can't walk anymore."

"Get in the truck, you can come with me and we'll get something to eat and then we can figure out what you can do if you can't go home." Tristan said to him.

Joey got into the truck and they drove to a little café and went inside and sat down and the waitress brought them some coffee and as they drank it they talked about old times and for the first time in a very long time Joey actually started to laugh till tears flowed down his face and he started crying for all the emotionless months lying in that bed alone.

They sat there across from each other and when Joey started crying, Tristan reached across the table and took Joey's hand in his and he softly said "Hey, it'll be alright why don't you come with me I have to deliver a load later on today to Tokyo and we can spend the time talking and just having a good time like we use to, what do you say?"

Joey smiled at his old friend and he said "you've got yourself a deal; it will be fun just to forget everything and have fun again."

They finished their coffee and after Tristan paid the bill, they left and got back inside Tristan's truck and he drove them back to his Apartment and they went inside and he told Joey "make yourself at home, I have to call in and tell my boss that I'll take the shipment to Tokyo." Tristan told Joey as he walked over to the phone and dialed the number and talked to his boss.

Tristan talked to his boss and told him "Carl, I'll take the load to Tokyo and I'm having an old friend come with me."

Carl listened to what Tristan said then he told him "fine, but just be careful not to get yourself into something that you can't get out of."

Tristan smiled as he listened to what his Uncle Carl was saying and he told him "I'll be careful so stop worrying, and I'm going to need a little advance on this load."

Carl laughed as he said "you'll have find a little in your envelope when you get here, see you when you get back."

Tristan hung up the phone and found Joey sitting on the couch watching the news and he walked over and sat down on the bid chair opposite the couch and he said "do you have anything to wear for three days that we'll be gone?"

Joey smiled at him and he held up his duffle bag and told him "just what I have in here, and I have a few hundred dollars that I have saved from the money that Seto gave me. Sometimes I felt like he was giving me the money to pacify me like someone would give a dog a bone to keep him happy."

God, if Tristan could he'd like to strangle Kaiba for treating his friend the way he had been. Joey meant so much to him and he was a little afraid of getting hurt, but he couldn't let him feel like he was less then human because of the way that Kaiba was treating him, so he decided to take a chance and on this trip he was going to tell Joey exactly how he felt about him and he hoped that his heart wouldn't be broken again.

Tristan stood up and stretched and he said "well it's about time to leave, so if you want to take a shower before we leave you can."

As Tristan stood and stretched, Joey looked at him and his body started getting aroused and it scared the hell out of him. Could he just be horney or was what he was feeling real and that he was having feelings for Tristan? Joey just didn't know, but maybe this trip might help him find out.

Joey stood and walked towards the direction that Tristan said the bathroom was and he took a shower and changed clothes and then they walked out the Apartment and got into the truck and Tristan drove to where he worked and they got into the Semi and as Tristan started the engine and they were off heading towards Tokyo and hopefully where Joey could find answers to the questions he needed answers for.

As Tristan drove the rig, they talked about old times and they laughed till they could hardly breathe. They kept the conversation on pleasant things and off Joey's relationship with Kaiba that was still a very raw wound to Tristan because he was going to tell Joey how he felt, but that was never to be.

Kaiba told Joey that he loved him and then they got married and well Tristan's world went spiraling out of control and he left Domino and went to stay with his Aunt and Uncle in Tokyo till he could get his life under control and then he went home to see his friends and that's when he found Joey alone and well that's where they are right now.

Back in Domino:

Seto picked up the phone and dialed the number of his lover and said "he's gone and I didn't even have to tell him to get out, yes you heard me right and now you can come here and we can be together so pack your things and come over here."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Seto had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed when he heard the sound of a motorcycle roaring down the drive towards the front door. He threw open his bedroom door and ran down the stairs, opened the front door and with a smile on his face he ran down the steps and embraced his lover.

He kissed Allister and said "let's go inside." Allister turned off his cycle and putting the stand down he got off it and together they walked inside the Manor and as Seto closed the door, he took Allister into his arms and said "god, I've missed you but not any more. From now on you can live here with me and no one can stop us."

Allister walked around the room and then he said "are you really sure that that idiot Wheeler or what ever you call him is really gone for good?"

Seto smiled and he told him "yes, he's gone. I had someone follow him and he left town with Tristan Taylor, the same idiot that almost confessed his feeling for Joey just before I did and I won."

Allister kind of felt sorry for Joey being married to this no good selfish bastard, but he was also glad that he was gone because now he had Seto all to himself and he intended to keep it that way until he could put his plan together and his two friends in crime got back to Domino to assist him in bring down the great Seto Kaiba. Allister pretended to be in love with Kaiba, when in reality he hated him and since his father was no longer around he blamed Kaiba for the death of his younger brother and for that Kaiba would pay and pay dearly.

"You mean that it was only your wanting to better Taylor is the reason you confessed loving Wheeler and then you married him?" Allister asked Seto.

Seto laughed and then he said "you really thought that I could love someone like Joey who is beneath me? Well then you never really never knew me at all, so if that's the way you're going to be then I suggest that you leave now before I have you and that cycle of yours thrown off my property."

Allister knew that he had to work fast and stop Seto from doing anything that would ruin his plans for revenge, so he went over to Kaiba and put his arms around Seto's neck and started kissing him and touching his chest and he got Seto to think that he was wanting to make love and Seto.

Seto smiled and then he took Allister's hand and they went upstairs to his room and as the bedroom door closed Allister took over and he backed Seto up to the bed and he proceeded to take off Seto's clothes piece by piece and as he did he kissed his way down Seto's body till all thoughts of anything except sex was on Seto's mind.

They laid on the bed as Allister touched Seto's member till it felt like it was going to explode and orally he brought Seto to an explosive orgasm. After he was through, he turned Seto onto his back and before he even prepped him, Allister rammed his member into Seto's anus causing Seto to scream out "oh, yeah just like that."

Allister was about to erupt into Seto when he reached between them and he started masturbating Seto till he came the same time Allister did.

When he eased himself out of Seto, he laid on the bed and he heard Seto's shallow breathing and knew that he was asleep and he got of the bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower to try to wash the feel of making love to the monster who was the son of the one who took his brother's life.

He would pay and the Allister got an idea and he was walking back to the bedroom and lay down and as he closed his eyes he was contemplating the idea of how to get back at Seto Kaiba.

Scene changes back to Tristan and Joey:

As Tristan was driving he looked over at Joey who was sleeping in the passenger's seat and he wanted to reach over and run his fingers through his hair but didn't dare because it might wake Joey and he still was trying to come up with the right words to tell Joey how he much he loved him and would always love him. He had to wait for the right moment.

Tristan noticed the turnoff and signaled that he was going to make the turn and as he started down the road, he gently touched Joey's arm and said "hey, wake up we're here." Joey opened his eyes and wiped the sleep from them and Tristan almost lost control of the truck but corrected himself and then he turned into the driveway of the business where he was to deliver the load to.

The got out of the truck and as Joey watched Tristan and when he took off his shirt to help the men unload the truck he nearly fell off the dock when he saw how beautiful Tristan's body was, he looked almost like a Greek God standing there and when he lifted something heavy and his muscles strained under the weight, well Joey got really hard and he almost groaned out loud. "Am I really falling in love with him or is it because I have just gotten out of that relationship with Seto and I'm horney?" Joey thought to himself.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

After they got the truck unloaded, Tristan and the other men went over to a barrel and used some of the water inside to was the sweat from their faces and chests, and when Joey saw the water trickling down Tristan's chest well he groaned silently and closed his eyes and willed his body to settle down or he wouldn't be able to walk and he would be embarrassed by the bulge in the front of his pants.

Tristan then put back on his shirt and walked over to where Joey was and then he said "we can use that truck over there till they have another load for me to deliver. I have a small apartment not to far from here and we can go shower and change and then I'll treat us to a good dinner, what do you say?"

Joey smiled at him and he swallowed the lump in his throat and said "that sounds like a great idea."

They got into the truck and Tristan drove to a place that was near a Park and as they got out of the truck he turned to Joey and said "if it bothers you staying here with me I can always find another place for you to stay."

Joey smiled at his friend and he said "hey, come on were old friends and I don't know where I would rather be then here with you." He had tears in his eyes as he said that and he lowered his head so that Tristan couldn't see the tears, but Tristan heard them in his voice and decided not to pressure him about it and simply opened the door and showed him in.

The apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom that was unusually large, a nice kitchen and a living room with the view of the park. Tristan then told Joey "you can have this bedroom and you can put your things away while I shower and change and they you can shower later."

Joey closed the door and leaned against it and as tears fell from his eyes he closed his mind to whatever he had been thinking and told himself "what you're thinking is just with your crotch and nothing more. He doesn't have feelings towards you so snap out of it or lose the only friend you have left in this stupid world. Joey then thought about Yugi and Yami and that they were out of the country with Solomon and he wished that Yug was here so that he could talk to him right now."

He unpacked his meager things and then went into the kitchen to get some water and he heard the shower running and god, the feelings were back again and he went back into his bedroom locked the door and relieved himself and as he ejaculated he breathed a sigh of relief that now maybe he could at least be around Tristan without making a complete fool of himself.

Tristan took a hot shower and as he was washing his body he started thinking about Joey and god he got so erect that it hurt to even breathe and so he did the only thing he could think of he masturbated to relieve himself from the sexual tension and then he finished his shower, got out and went to his room to change.

He heard Joey going into the bathroom and he started getting hard again and he thought to himself "how the hell am I going to be able to be anywhere close to Joey if I keep getting erections just thinking about him well he had to relieve himself again and prayed that it wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

When Joey got out of the shower and had changed, he went to the living room and stood looking out the window and didn't hear Tristan when he came out of his room and when Tristan said "Joey" he jumped and turned around and there standing not but a few feet from him was Tristan and god did he ever look good. Joey tried to make his body relax and as he looked into Tristan's eyes and saw what he thought was a flicker of hope he blinked and it was gone.

Joey smiled and said "ready to go get some food, I'm starved."

Tristan willed his body to mind and then he smiled back at him and said "sure am let's go." Tristan locked the door and as they walked to the truck Tristan asked "what kind of food would you like tonight?"

Joey was in a playful mood and he told him "anything that won't bite me back is fine with me."

Tristan started laughing and soon they were the friends that they use to be, laughing and joking with each other without having to tell the other how they really felt about the other one. It was going to be a really good time just being friends.

They went to a small place called "Momma's Kitchen" that Tristan had found his first trip here and he came back here every time he could. As they walked into the place Joey fell instantly in love with it. A little old gentleman came over and gave Tristan a hug and said "momma come here, Tristan's back."

The kitchen door swung open and out came this plump little old lady with the most beautiful smile on her face and she said "Tristan its good you come back." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and then he introduced them to Joey and they each gave him a hug and the Petro said "it's good to meet a friend of our Tristan's."

Joey said "thank you and I'm glad to meet you both." Then Petro showed them to a table and handed them a menu and asked "what you want to drink?"

Tristan said "water will be just fine, I might be driving tomorrow." Petro patted his cheek and went to get them some cold water. Tristan then asked Joey "see anything that you like?"

Joey almost forgot that he was holding the menu and almost said "yes, you, but instead he said "I'll have the Lasagna with a small salad." Tristan smiled and he said "you're going to make momma very happy, she loves it when someone knows good food and her lasagna is the best in the whole world."

Petro came back and placed a large pitcher fill with ice and water on the table and the he asked "what you two going to eat?"

Tristan then said "two large plates of lasagna and two salads with Italian dressing please."

Petro's eyes lit up as he called out "momma, two plates you lasagna and two salads with Italian dressing."

They heard a squeal of delight coming from the kitchen and then Petro said "me go help her or she get herself hurt."

Both Tristan and Joey laughed as Petro scurry off to help his wife and then Joey happened to look into Tristan's eyes and there was that same look, was it real or was he just imagining it? Joey blinked and it was gone and he just looked down at the table and when he looked at Tristan he smiled and asked "how long have you been driving trucks?"

Before Tristan could say anything, Petro had their plates of lasagna and salads and was placing them on the table in front of them and he said "hope you like momma's lasagna." Joey smiled at him and he said "I'm sure that I will." They ate their dinner in silence only commenting on how good the food was, and when they were through and Tristan paid the bill, they walked out into the star lit sky, got into the truck and he drove back to the apartment. They got out and walked inside and Tristan said "have to call and see if they have a load for me, see you in the morning."

Joey walked into the room closed the door and for once he had a good nights sleep and only woke up when Tristan was knocking on his door saying "Joey, get up I have to deliver another load." Joey sat up wiped the sleep from his eyes and got dressed and went to the kitchen to find Tristan had made coffee and after drinking two cups he went and asked Tristan "where are you delivering this to?"

Tristan told him "Domino, but if you'd rather wait here till I come back, I'll understand." Joey looked at him and he said "I'll go with you." They went out to the truck and Tristan drove back to the location where there was a truck ready for him to deliver its contents to Domino.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Back in Domino:

Mokuba Kaiba was coming home from Camp and didn't know that his brother Seto and Joey had broken up and that Allister was now living at the Manor as his brother's lover. The front door burst open and Mokuba came storming in yelling his brothers name "SETO!!!"

Seto nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on when he heard his brother scream his name. Getting up Seto hurried to the front door and there stood Mokuba looking like he had just gotten out of a mud puddle and all Seto could do was laugh at the sight in front of him. "What in the hell happened to you?" he laughed out loud.

Mokuba stood there with a frown on his face and he said "I just got home from camp what should I look like, like you without a single piece of dirt on you at any time?"

That shut Seto up fast, and he then said "go to your room and take a shower and change your clothes and then you can come down here and apologize for being a smart mouth and if you don't then you can just stay in your room all night long without any dinner!"

Just then Allister came down the stairs looking like he had just woke up and he had, and then Mokuba said "what the hell is he doing here?" he said pointing to Allister.

Seto walked over to his brother and he said "watch your mouth, Allister lives here now. Go to your room and don't say another word, is that understood?"

Mokuba grabbed his stuff and stormed upstairs to his room and slammed the door and threw his things across the room and went to the phone and dialed the Game Shop.

"Hello, Solomon said, can I help you?"

"Solomon this is Mokuba Kaiba, can I please speak to Yugi?"

Mokuba heard Solomon yell "Yugi, phone call."

"Hello, this is Yugi who's this?" Mokuba then said "it's me Mokuba and I have a question to ask you, where Joey is and why Allister is living here with my brother?"

Yugi didn't know if he should say anything but he urgency in Mokuba's voice told him that Seto wouldn't tell him so he said "your brother and Joey are no longer married, Joey left over a week ago and filed for divorce and Seto signed them and from what I hear he was in love with Allister for awhile and so Joey left and well that's all I know."

Mokuba said "thanks" and hung up the phone and he needed to find Joey and ask him what happened." Who else can I call? Mokuba asked himself, but he couldn't think of anyone other then Yugi and he already talked to him.

Mokuba then went and took a shower and decided to play along with Seto and after getting changed, he went back downstairs and told his brother "I want to apologize for being a big mouth, I'm sorry."

Seto smiled at his younger brother and he said "that's alright, now go get something to eat and then you can tell me all about how Camp life was."

Mokuba left to go to the kitchen and smile when he saw Rachael who was the cook and went over and gave her a hug and she smiled down at him and asked "what would you like for dinner?"

Mokuba said "anything, the food they fed us at Camp sure wasn't food." She smiled and fixed him a sandwich, gave him some potato chips and a glass of milk and said "this will keep you till dinner."

After eating he went to find Seto and Allister cuddling up on the couch and he ignored them and sat on the other couch and said "well Camp was better this year, at least no one almost drown during learning how to paddle a canoe."

Seto laughed and then he said "tomorrow Roland is going to take you to town so that you can get clothes for school that is starting next week."

Mokuba made a face at his brother and then got up and went back upstairs to his room till dinner was ready. "I really have to find Joey and maybe he can tell me what the hell is going on around here" he said to himself. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Back with Tristan and Joey:

Tristan was driving the semi towards Domino and Joey was looking out the window at the sight of the city coming up and he was getting really nervous, because he didn't know what Seto would do if he found out that he was back. Joey didn't want to confront him because he was afraid of Tristan getting hurt if Seto starts something.

Tristan took the turn that would take them to Domino and Joey took a deep breath and let it out slowly and then he thought "I wonder if Yugi is back yet?" He took out his cell phone and called the Game Shop and when Solomon answered Joey nearly started crying as he asked "can I please speak to Yugi?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Yugi said to himself as he ran to pick up the phone "let it be Joey please." Then when he heard Joey's voice he nearly dropped the phone. "Joey where are you and are you alright?"

Joey chuckled when he heard his friend and he said "Yug, I'm fine. I'm with Tristan and I just hoped that you and Yami would be back because I really need to talk to you about something."

Yugi knew what it was, because all he'd been hearing since they got back was "Seto and Joey broke up and now Allister is living at the Manor." Yugi the softly said "Joey are you really alright?"

"Yug, I'm fine but I have to find out it Mokuba is okay." Joey said.

"Mokuba called earlier this evening and I told him about you and his brother since Seto didn't have the decency to call and tell him and he came home to find that you were gone." Yugi informed him.

Joey then looked at Tristan and he quietly asked him "when will you be unloading the truck?"

Tristan wanted to take him into his arms and let him know that everything would be alright, but instead he just said "in about two hours, if you want I can drop you off at the Game Shop and come back by on my way to the house." Tristan told him.

Hey Yug, would it be alright if I come over now and talk to you?" Joey asked.

Yugi told him "sure it would, see you in a little while." Then the line went dead and when Yugi turned around that stood Yami and he said "this is going to be a long night and an even longer conversation between you and Joey."

Yugi smiled at Yami who was his lover too and he said "we need to talk alone if that's alright with you?"

Yami went over to Yugi and kissed him and then he told him "it's alright, but if you should need my help all you have to do is let me know." Then Yami walked away and went upstairs to their room and closed the door.

Solomon came out of the kitchen and he asked "how is Joey?"

"Grandpa I really don't know, all I know is when Joey finds out who Seto is living room, and well I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right about now." Yugi told him.

There was a knock on the door, and when Solomon opened it there stood Joey and he looked like hell. "Come in Joseph" Solomon said and that's all it took. Joey started crying and collapsed into Solomon's arms and he helped him into the living room and after Joey sat on the couch he left the room so that Yugi could talk with Joey.

Yugi handed Joey a tissue and after he dried his eyes, he told Yugi everything that led up to his leaving and Tristan helping him and then Joey said "I think that I'm falling in love with him." Yugi smiled at Joey and he said "you deserve to be happy."

Joey then asked Yugi "who is Seto with now?"

Yugi knew that he couldn't lie to him or he'd lose Joey's trust and so he told him. "Seto and Allister are a couple and he is living at the Manor and Mokuba isn't very happy about it at all."

Joey just sat there and then he said "that bastard, he was in love with him all along and was just using me as a cheap screw, like a damn prostitute."

Joey stood up and walked over to the door and he put his hand on the knob and Yugi said "please don't go, can't you stay and just talk to me?"

Joey turned around and faced his friend and he said "Yug, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I need to be alone for a little while, when Tristan comes by please tell him that I had some thinking to do will you?" Then he opened the door and walked out into the dark and closed the door.

Joey started walking and didn't care where he went, but then he noticed that he was at the Park and walked over to the bench and sat down.

He was deep in thought that he didn't hear Seto come walking up till he heard "well look at this, the dog came home after all." Joey looked up and there stood Seto with his arm around Allister.

"Get the hell away from me you sick bastard!" Joey told Seto.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He asked in that superior voice of his.

Before Joey could say one thing, he heard "He won't have to do a damn thing because I'll do it for him, so back away and take you that two bit whore of yours and go home." Tristan said.

Seto started to advance on Tristan but Allister stopped him and he said "why dirty your hands on this trash, we have to get back and get ready for the Party you're throwing to announce our engagement." Seto looked at him and smiled and then he kissed Allister and they walked over to the limo and there left.

Tristan walked over to Joey and sat down next to him and he softly said "are you alright?"

Joey smiled at him and then he said "yes, yes I'm alright and you know what, seeing him again only made me angry and now I'm over that bastard and can get on with my life."

Tristan put his arm around behind Joey and rested it on the table and then he took a deep breathe and he said "Joey I love you and have for a very long time."

Joey blinked and looked at him and there was that look in Tristan's eyes and he reached out and touched the side of Tristan's face and leaned over and kissed him on the mouth and as Tristan returned the kiss, their tongue moved against each other and soon they both were so aroused that they couldn't of moved if they wanted to.

Finally Tristan lifted his head and he said quietly "lets go to my house, I want to make love to you tonight and every night for the rest of our lives together." Tristan got up and held out his hand to Joey and they walked hand in hand back to where Tristan parked the car and drove off to Tristan's house.

As Tristan drove, Joey sat beside him with his head on Tristan's shoulder and he was finally rid of that sick bastard and for the first time in a very long time he was finally really happy. When Tristan pulled into the driveway of his house, he turned off the truck and put his arm around Joey and they sat there like teenagers kissing and steaming up the windows.

Finally Tristan opened his door and walked around the truck just as Joey was getting out and they walked hand in hand to the door and as Tristan opened it they walked inside and as Tristan turned on the lights and closed and locked the door you could see two shadows holding each other and kissing.

Back at the Manor:

Seto was furious as he and Allister walked through the door and he stomped into the living room and started pacing around until Allister asked "what the hell is the matter with you?"

Seto stopped and faced him and then he said "what the hell gave you the right to stop me when I was going to beat the hell out of Taylor?"

Allister then said with a hint of amusement "do you really want your name to be plastered all over the news paper and television as the person who started a brawl in the park, and besides I don't think that you could of taken him I think he would of cleaned your clock. Did you see the way he was built?"

This only caused Seto to get madder and madder. "What the hell were you looking at him like that in the first place when we're suppose to be a couple?"

Allister walked over to Seto and he touched the side of his face and said "hush now, I love you and just wanted to make damn sure that you weren't hurt tonight. Besides you would of torn him apart and we both know it." _But in the back of Allister's mind he knew that Tristan could of killed Seto without even trying, that man was really built!_

Seto stopped being angry and took Allister in his arms and they started kissing and all that happen tonight flew out of Seto's mind and all he could think of was Allister and they walked upstairs and after he closed and locked the door, they made love before getting ready for the Party that would end all Parties.

Back at Tristan's house:

Tristan turned off the lights and holding Joey's hand they walked to Tristan's bedroom and as he close the door he took Joey into his arms and as they started kissing clothes started flying all over the room till they were both naked and then they walked over to the bed and laid down on it and Tristan whispered "is this what you really want?"

Joey's answer was a seductive moan and then he started touching Tristan's body and they began to stimulate each others bodies until they both were completely out of their minds with sexual hunger and Joey took Tristan's member into his mouth and brought him to a mind blowing climax and then he kissed him and asked "do you have any lube?"

Tristan reached into the nightstand and found some and Joey took it from him and as he prepped Tristan he said "I loved you" and then he inserted himself into Tristan and started moving in and out till Tristan was out of his mind and just as Joey was about to ejaculate into him he reached between their bodies and taking Tristan's member into his hand he started to stimulate it and as he came inside of Tristan, Tristan came all over Joey's hand and his stomach. Slowly Joey removed himself from Tristan and they laid there holding each other and Tristan softly said "thank you for giving yourself to me in the most beautiful way." Then they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

As they were drifting off the phone rang and as Joey picked up the receiver he heard Yugi's voice said "is Joey alright?"

With a very satisfied voice Joey replied "he's just fine" and hung up the phone.

Yugi's face turned beet red as he turned to Yami and said "Joey's with Tristan and they did it." Yami burst out laughing and he pulled Yugi into his arms and whispered "you still get embarrassed to say the word making love don't you? That's what I love about you, you can be the most erotic lover but still be to pure at heart to put it into words."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Raphael and Valon are coming to Domino...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Joey woke up he was lying with his head on Tristan's chest and he could smell the faint scent of Tristan's cologne and it made him get very aroused and he started to run his hand down Tristan's chest to him member and as soon as he touched it, it began to respond to his touch and he heard Tristan's voice that was deep with erotic undertones "you know that could get you into all kinds of trouble."

Joey chuckled and said "I'll take my chances and continued to stimulate him till he was so utterly erect and ready to erupt and then he pulled Joey up to him and he kissed him and then he said "let me make love to you."

Joey smiled and laid down on his back and opened his legs and Tristan picked up the lube and started to prep Joey and then he inserted himself into him and they both breathed a sigh of relief and then he started going in and out of Joey and when he was about to come, he reached between them and took Joey's member into his had and started masturbating him and when he felt himself erupt into Joey he quickened his stimulation of Joey's member and they came together in a burst of lightening that it took both their breaths away and left them gasping for air.

Tristan eased out of Joey and they laid there holding each other as tears streamed down their faces and Joey reached out and touched Tristan's face and he said "thank you for showing me that I am worth something after all." Tristan kissed him and he said "I love you and will till our days on earth are through."

Back at the Manor:

Everyone who was anyone was attending the Engagement Party that Seto was having for him and Allister. The only person that wasn't there was Mokuba, because he hated the idea of his brother and Allister together. The one thing he was thankful for was that Joey had gotten out before all this had happened; he just wondered where Joey was.

Then his cell phone rang and it was Yugi. "Mokuba, I wanted to let you know that Joey is fine and that he and Tristan are together and I think that they are in love with each other, but please don't tell that brother of your." Mokuba smiled as he heard what Yugi was saying and then he told him "don't worry I wouldn't tell that no good for nothing excuse of a brother anything and Yugi, I'm so glad for Joey and Tristan."

They talked and Mokie told him "Seto was having a Party to announce his engagement to Allister."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing and then the thought "I really hope that Seto knows what the hell he is doing. I don't hate him and I'd hate to see Allister do anything to cause harm come to Mokuba." Yugi then told him "come by the shop tomorrow and you'll be able to talk to Joey before they leave town."

Mokuba almost yelled out loud and then he said "I'll be there, and thanks for calling." Mokuba thought about all that had happened and he got kind of frightened and he prayed that his brother knew what the hell he was doing.

The Party was almost as elaborate as anything that anyone had ever seen and they were all having a great time. As they danced Seto and Allister were in their own little world, but if Seto only knew that Allister was planning his demise he wouldn't be so happy, he'd be scared out of his mind.

As the Party was going on, two motorcycles were roaring into Domino and they stopped on top of a hill that over looked Domino and Raphael said "tomorrow we contact Allister and then we can come up with a plan to make Kaiba wish he was never related to that bastard that took away Mickey away from Allister."

Then they started their bikes and rode to the house that Allister had bought and as they went inside they found it had been furnished and there was plenty of food and beer in the fridge and cupboards. They got a beer and fixed some sandwiches and after they ate and drank their beers, they made sure that the house was locked; Valon called Allister's cell phone and left a message saying "we've gotten here and we're waiting for you to tell us what your plans are." Then he went to take a shower changed his clothes and got into bed and as he started drifting off he heard Raphael taking a shower and then he was fast asleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

At the Party, Allister felt his cell phone start to vibrate and he turned to Seto and whispered something and then he excused himself and went to the bathroom and when he turned his phone on he found the message from Valon and an evil smirk appeared on Allister's face and he thought to himself "soon Kaiba, soon you will know what I have in mind for you and you'll be begging me to put you out of your misery." Allister turned off his phone and went back to the party as if nothing had happened at all.

Mokuba refused to go to the party and he was up in his room trying to sleep but something bothered him about this whole Allister thing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I'll talk to Joey about it tomorrow and maybe together we can find out what it is." He thought to himself.

Yugi had just climbed into bed beside Yami and something about the way that Mokuba was bothered him and he said to Yami "what if this Allister person wants to hurt Seto or Mokuba what he hell are we going to do?"

Yami yawned and then he said "well I'm going to get some sleep and I think you should do the same, we can figure out more about this tomorrow." Then he turned to Yugi and kissed him and turned off the light and they went to sleep.

The party was beginning to wind down and as the last of the guests left and the staff was cleaning up, Allister was helping a very intoxicated Seto up the stairs to their room and as he closed and locked the bedroom door he walked over to the bed and practically threw Seto on the bed, he stood there looking at the Great Seto Kaiba and he wished that it could be different because Seto was a very good looking man and he could fall in love with him if he was someone else, but he had to make Kaiba pay for what his father did to his brother and nothing was going to stop him.

The next morning as Joey and Tristan were walking up the phone rang and it was Yugi "Joey could you and Tristan stop by the Shop sometime before you two leave, Mokuba wants to talk to you about something?" Joey smiled and said "sure, we'll be over in two hours."

Tristan smiled at Joey and then he said "Joey, I have something to say and please wait till I done before you say any thing. I know that being here in Domino is hurting you so I thought that we could live in Tokyo and just come back to visit our friends if that is alright with you?"

Joey went over to him and put his arms around Tristan's neck and said "I love you so much and it would be more then alright with me if we move to Tokyo." So now all they had to do was go see what Mokuba needed to talk about and then they'd be on their way to Tokyo and happiness for the first time in both their lives.

When Seto finally came to he found a note from Allister "Dear Seto, I had some business to take care of, will be back later. Love Allister." Seto smiled and got up, took a shower and went to talk to his brother about his behavior lately.

Mokuba left early this morning without telling anyone where he was going and as he was walking down the road towards Yugi he was thinking what he'd say to Joey and if Joey would even help him. He heard the sound of a car approaching and he hid in the bushes by the side of the road and noticed that Allister was behind he wheel of the car. Shrugging Mokuba continued on his way and finally he reached the Shop and as he opened the door, he heard the voice of Joey and he hurried into the room and he said "Joey."

Joey turned around and there stood Mokuba with tears running down his face and he hurried over and asked him "Mokuba what is the matter?"

Mokuba accepted the tissue that Tristan gave him and he said "something isn't right with Allister being at the Manor, I don't know what it is exactly but I have this terrible feeling that my brother is in real danger."

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "Mokie, you know that I am no longer part of your brother's life and that I'm with Tristan now right?" Mokuba nodded the he knew it. Then Joey continued "listen you're just probably upset because we broke up and that Seto has someone new in his life but it isn't any of my business what he does, nor do I give a damn."

Yugi then looked at his friend and he knew that he had every right to be bitter but he too felt that something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was if it took him a while he would find out. "Joey, I too have his foreboding feeling and Yami feels it to."

"Yug, I can't get messed up in his life ever again, so whatever they are going to do isn't any of my concern and if you think that I'm being a terrible person then so be it. I won't ever go near that place or Seto ever again." Then he looked at Tristan and said "lets go home."

They said their good-byes got into the truck and drove over to the warehouse and Tristan exchanged the truck for a Semi and they headed out of Domino and on their way to Tokyo and home.

Allister drove over to the house that he rented and knocking on the door he waited for an answer and the Raphael opened the door and he smiled and as Allister went inside they hugged each other and then Raphael called out to Valon "hey, Allister's here."

Valon came walking into the room and he stood there looking at Allister and then he said "well what do you want us to do?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Allister was telling Raphael and Valon "we need to sit tight for a little while longer, just until I can get Seto to believe that we are going to get married and make him think that I am madly in love with him so that he will include me in his will as the beneficiary to the entire Kaiba Estate. Then we have to somehow get rid of Mokuba to ensure that no one can screw up my plans of making that no good bastard pay for the death of my brother Mickey."

In another part of Domino, Tristan and Joey were getting into the Semi and are heading out of Domino and going back to Tokyo and to the life that they both want and deserve. As they were leaving they past a limo owned by Kaiba Corp and Tristan commented "what in the world is that car doing in this part of town?" Neither of them suspected that it was Allister planning the demise of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

When Allister got back he entered the Manor just as Mokuba was heading to school and when he tried to touch Mokuba in a friendly yet dangerous move, Mokuba spun around and said "keep your damn hands to yourself, you've got that idiot brother of mine believing your lying ways but you'll never make me believe that you really love him!!" And then Mokie ran to the waiting limo and it took him to school. Allister watched as it left the drive and then he went to the kitchen and found Seto having breakfast.

"Well good-morning love" Allister said as he went over and kissed Seto. Seto returned the kiss and then he said "I'll be home late, I have four meetings today and I can't get out of them because they are essential in keeping Kaiba Corp. going strong." Then he stood up and as Allister walked him outside to the waiting limo Seto kissed him goodbye and then as the limo drove off Allister went inside and up to their room and took a nap.

Back at the Game Shop, Yugi was feeling more and more dread about something terrible happening to both Seto and Mokuba but what? Yami sensed it to and he still couldn't find out what the hell was going on. "Abiou, I'll go talk to Ishizu and maybe she can try to understand what our feeling are." Yugi kissed him as Yami left for the Museum.

At school Mokie was still trying to figure out what the hell was the real reason that Allister was here with his brother, when he got a very disturbing message from the Principals Office "your brother called to say that you were to come directly to Kaiba Corp. he needed your help with something and that a car would be waiting outside the school for him in one hour." At first Mokuba was afraid to do what the Principal said and then he got an idea and he ran outside as if he were waiting and he ran off towards the Game Shop.

Mokie ran as if his life were depending on it, not really knowing that it really did, because when the car arrived at the school and no one knew where he was, well the driver aka Raphael was furious and he started calling both Valon and Allister and leaving them both a message "that no good Kaiba brat has run off and no one knows where he is. What the hell am I to do now?"

The door to the Game Shop burst open and in ran Mokuba gasping for breathe and Solomon grabbed him and helped him into the main house and called "Yugi get down here now, I need your help.

The sound of Yugi running down the stairs was the only sound because both Mokuba and Solomon were speechless, because right there on the couch was someone from Joey and Yugi's past and he said "well, what do we have here?" Then Valon got up and walked over and slammed Solomon into the wall and he grabbed Mokuba and when Mokie tried to yell for help Valon put a cloth with chloroform and Mokuba went fast asleep and Valon left as quietly as he entered the home.

When Yugi got to the living room he found his grandpa lying on the floor in a pool of blood. His head had hit the wall so hard that it caused a small cut on his forehead and Yugi ran to the phone and called 911 and as the paramedics were loading Solomon into the Ambulance, Yami came running up and when he say Yugi standing there crying he asked him "what happened"

Yugi told him "all I know is that this morning grandpa called for me in a kind of panicked voice and when I got downstairs I find him lying on the floor and his head is bleeding." What neither of them knew that Mokuba had been kidnapped so that Seto would do exactly what Allister told him and no harm would come to his brother, but Allister never told Valon to take Mokuba hostage, he was going it to ensure that he and Raphael got their cut from the money that Allister would be taking after the death of Kaiba.

Pleased R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Valon contacted Allister and told him "I have Kaiba's brother and he will stay with me until you have the money and we get our share. Don't try to trace this call because you'll never discover where I am. Raphael doesn't even know where I am and it's driving him crazy. I will contact you when it is reported that Kaiba is dead and then we can split the money and if you think of running away don't, because I know you're every move and can stop you when ever I want." Then the line was dead.

Allister was ready to blow a gasket he was so angry. He knew how brilliant Valon was and he also knew that he meant every word so he had to be very careful not to cross that man. Now he had to figure out some plan to make sure Seto doesn't know that his brother is missing till he can carry out his own plans. Then it came to him, he would find someway to make Seto think that he had given his brother his permission to go on some phony school trip and that they would be gone over the entire week-end. So now he set into motion his so called brilliant plan.

Valon contacted the school that he was Kaiba's personal assistant and that there was a family emergency and that Mokuba Kaiba would be out of school for the entire week because they had to go to Tokyo for some family sickness. The Principal was convinced and he told Valon aka Kaiba's assistant that he would allow Mokuba time off from school.

Yami went to talk to Ishizu and when he told her his and Yugi's feelings about Allister she turned white and almost fainted. "What is it?" Yami asked her.

"Is there anyone that is closer to Mokuba then Seto?" She asked him. Yami nodded his head yes and got out his cell phone and called Yugi to get in touch with Joey and have him get back here as soon as he can, it has to do with Mokuba."

"Tristan must be driving through a mountainous region and the signal for Joey's cell phone was broken and Yugi couldn't get an answer. He told Yami and that he'd keep trying and just what am I suppose to tell him is going on?" he asked.

There was silence on the other end and that scared the hell out of Yugi because Yami had closed off their mind link and he knew that it couldn't be anything good. Yami finally said "Yugi it's bad really bad that's all I can say for now." Yugi hung up the phone and fell to his knees and started to cry, why Mokuba he's just a kid.

They finally got out of the mountains and all of a sudden Joey's cell phone rang and when he saw who it was he was undecided if he should answer it and then he got a really sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and he said "Yug, what's wrong?"

Yugi told him what Yami said and that he had to get back to Domino as soon as he could. Mokuba might be in trouble, real trouble."

Joey looked at Tristan and he had tears in his eyes and Tristan pulled over to the side of the road and stopped and asked "what's going on? When Joey told him he then said I can have his load dropped of in one hour and then we can head back to Domino, and you're not going alone I'm going with you."

All Joey could do was to touch the side of his face and he softly said "I love you so much and thanks for being here with me and giving me your love in return."

Joey then told Yugi "we will be back there early tomorrow morning; we'll come to the Shop." Yugi said "thanks and tell Tristan that he'd one hell of a great guy and a real true friend."

Seto got home late that evening and Allister met him at the door and as he kissed Seto, Seto asked "where's Mokie?" Allister looked at Seto and said "don't you remember you gave him your permission and even signed the slip for him to go with his class camping for the week. They are doing some kind of Nature thing."

Seto blinked and tried to remember doing that and then he said "are you really sure that I signed the slip?"

Allister smiled that damn smile of his and then he said "hey, we were in the bedroom getting kind of kinky when your brother came as asked you and you took the slip and signed it right in front of me."

Seto shook his head as if trying to remember and then he said "if you said that I did, then I guess I did." Then they walked upstairs to their bedroom and got undressed and made passionate love and Seto fell to sleep. Allister got up and went to take a shower to get that monster's touch off of him and then he said to himself "I may have to step up my plans a few weeks to keep him from remembering that he didn't sign anything." Then he went and climbed into bed and went to sleep too.

Valon was holding Mokuba in some broken down place off the main road leading into Domino. There he had the kid tied up and he was blindfolded but he didn't gag him yet, because he hadn't come to yet. As he sat there thinking about how he was going to spend his part of Kaiba's money, he wonder what it would be like to have all the cash for himself. That would mean that he would have to kill both Raphael and Allister but hell that wouldn't be to hard to do. He silently laughed to himself as he devised a plan of how to do just that, kill off the other two and keep all the money to himself.

It was well past midnight when Tristan had dropped off the load and he and Joey were getting something to eat and then he said "could Mokuba have been right about Allister all along?"

Joey closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek and he said "Mokie had better be alright or I swear to all that's holy I will destroy who ever laid a hand on him."

Tristan reached across the table and told Joey "hey, we're in this fight together and don't forget it."

Joey smiled at the man sitting across the table from him and he said "you were sent to me that night to help me save myself and I will forever thank who did it because he knew that we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Tristan and Joey are coming back home...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

They finally got to Domino and Joey's cell rang and it was Yugi. "Joey grandpa is in the hospital, someone broke into the Shop and hurt him. Please come to the hospital."

Joey told Tristan what Yugi said and he turned around and headed to the hospital and when they got there they found everyone in the waiting room, and Yugi saw Joey and ran to him and through his tears he said "Joey, he has to be alright."

Just then the Doctor came into the room and "asked for Joseph Wheeler" and everyone was shocked that he didn't ask for Yugi. Joey went over and said "I'm Joseph Wheeler" and the Doctor took him down the hall and into the room that Solomon was in.

Joey walked over to the bed and said "grandpa" and Solomon opened his eyes and in a very quiet voice he said "Valon has Mokuba." Then he closed his eyes and the Doctor checked his vitals and said "he's just sleeping." Joey went back to the others and he stood there and then he said "Valon has Mokuba."

Yugi went over to Yami and he said "I knew it, something isn't right here."

Ishizu then walked into the room and she said "Odion just found out that Allister is here to make Seto pay for what Gozoboro did to Allister's kid brother Mickey and maybe he's going to make Seto do what ever he says to get his own brother back."

Tristan walked over to Joey and he put his arm around him and whispered "what are you thinking about doing? And you know that you won't do it without me."

Joey smiled at him and he said "I have to make a few phone calls and then I'll tell you what's going on." Then he walked over to the other side of the room and used his cell phone and made some calls.

When he was done he went back to where the others were and standing beside Tristan he said "help will be here tomorrow and then we will be able to try to stop Allister from what he is going to do."

Tristan then asked Joey "who'd you call?"

Joey smiled and said "some old friends and even a couple of enemies that owe me a few favors, but don't worry it will be alright."

Then he kissed Tristan and he walked over to where Yugi and Yami were and he said "I guess you were right all along about Allister and I wish to god that I had listened to you and just maybe Mokie would be alright now."

Yugi then said "Joey, we didn't know for sure and even if we did and stopped this from happening what's to say that Allister wouldn't of tried something else? This isn't your fault, Allister is a very disturbed man. Then Yugi gave Joey a hug and added, why don't you and Tristan get some sleep and tomorrow we can think better."

Tristan and Joey walked out of the hospital and Tristan asked him "do I know who you called?"

Joey looked at him and he said "yes and no." Then he got into the car and didn't say another word. Tristan drove to his house and they went inside and got some sleep.

Valon was sitting there and then Mokuba began to wake up and as he did he started calling Valon very disturbing names till he put some tape over his mouth and said "keep quiet and you just might live."

Mokuba knew that this man was very dangerous and he quieted down and prayed that Joey was back and that nothing happened to Seto.

Marcus hung up his phone and turned to look at the other's and said "that was Mad Dog (Joey) and he's calling in a few favors and needs our help, so we're going to help him and if anyone doesn't like it say something now because if any of you try to do harm to Mad Dog I swear I will personally make sure that I cut out your heart and feed it to Bruiser. (He was Marcus's pit bull.)

Basher aka Pricilla, put down her phone and smiled and said "that was Joey and he needs our help." Crusher aka Dolly and Hammer aka Jenny both smiled and then Basher said "this is our way of paying him back for saving us a few years back, besides he has a boyfriend and doesn't want anything from either of us."

Yugi sat beside Yami as they waited to make sure that Solomon was going to be alright and Yugi asked "this is going to be bloody isn't it?" Yami looked down at his abiou and said "afraid so, but Joey can handle the situation just fine."

Valon finally called Raphael and said "everything is going according to the way Allister wants it." Raphael then asked "where the hell are you?"

Valon then said "it's none of your business, just stay there till either Allister or I tell you different."

Then the phone went dead. There was something in Valon's voice that sent shivers down Raphael's spine and he knew better then to try to cross him so he went to get something to eat and put on a movie to watch.

Joey looked out the window and then he turned to Tristan and said "I want to let you know that tomorrow will probably be one hell of a bloody fight and if I know Valon he won't go down easily and some of us will be either hurt or killed."

Tristan stopped him there and said "Joey I love you and always will, but you're not going to do this without me and that's final." Then he took Joey's hand and they walked over to the bed and tonight it was only the two of them and they made love over and over till they were both exhausted and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

"All my plans are going to hell!" Yelled Allister. He had just found out that Joey was back in Domino and that he wasn't alone Taylor was with him. Allister was really scared that he wouldn't have time to get Seto softened up enough to get him to change his Will to exclude his brother as beneficiary and re-write it to say that Allister was, so he had to do it another way, so he called Valon and asked for his help.

When Valon got that call from Allister he was laughing as he hung up and said "this is even better then I expected. Now I can get Kaiba to give me everything and kill those two loser, Kaiba and his brother and have everything myself and there's no one to stop me."

On the outskirts of Domino, there was an old biker bar that had been abandoned and when Tristan pulled up in front of it he couldn't believe that this was the same place that Joey use to go with his "gang."

Joey got out and walked around back and kicked in the back door and stood there and then he got out his cell phone and called someone and he said "meet me at "The Dog House, and bring everything with you and Marcus, bring "it" with you."

Joey put his phone in his pocket and I asked him "what the hell were you talking about "it" was that some kind of code name for someone or something?"

Joey chuckled and then he said "no, when I left the gang I also left something with Marcus and that was my sawed of scatter gun that my grandfather gave to me when I was a little boy and my father took it away and gave it to someone to hold for me till I was grown up and knew how to use it without shooting my own foot off."

Then he sober up and Tristan touched Joey's arm and said "hey, we'll get Mokuba back." Joey smiled at him and he said "but what of his brother, will we be able to save him too?"

Tristan knew that Joey was talking about Kaiba and he knew that Mokuba would be devastated if anything would happen to his big brother and he pulled Joey into his arms and he whispered "all we can do is try to get them both safely back to Kaiba Corp."

They got back into the truck and drove back home to wait till early morning, when everyone would be at "The Dog House" and the battle to get Mokuba and hopefully Kaiba home would begin.

Valon went to get Raphael and had Mokuba in the back seat tied up and as they drove to the Manor to help Allister, Valon just smiled as he drove because he was so damn certain that soon he would be the most wealthiest man in the world.

The guards let Valon in and as they stopped outside the front door, Allister was waiting for them and he said "we have to take that Kaiba out of town and persuade him to sign over everything and that little brat in the back of that car is going to be the leverage that I need."

When they got inside they found Kaiba passed out and Raphael picked his lifeless body up and placed him in the back of the Hummer and placed Mokuba beside him and they drove back to the abandoned building where he had held Mokuba and they prepared to make Kaiba's life a living hell and then well when they were through they were going to kill both him and Mokuba and then they'd all be wealthy men.

Joey and Tristan arrived back out at "The Dog House" to find everyone there and when Marcus saw Joey he walked over and said "alright what do we do?"

Joey shook his hand and then he said "I just got a call from a very reliable source that Allister has both Kaiba and his younger brother with them and they are on their way to another location. We have to find out where they are and then the fun can begin, but if either Kaiba or Mokuba is harmed by any of you, you'd better get the hell out of Domino because I will kill you myself!"

Marcus said "Geyser, Thunder and Iceman try to find out where this Allister is and come back report back here." The three of them got on their hogs and rode off.

Tristan went over and stood beside Joey and he prayed the everything went the way that Joey wanted it to and that neither Kaiba or Mokie would be hurt or killed, but dealing with Valon you could never be sure of anything.

Two long hours later three hogs roared down the dirt road and stopped outside the Bar and Iceman said "we found them" and then he told Marcus and Joey exactly where they were and that they had both Kaiba and some little kid with them. Joey and Tristan said together "Mokuba."

Marcus the said "we need to come up with some plan to take those three down."

Then they heard laughter coming from behind them and Basher said "have any of you ever tried to beat the devil? Well that's exactly what Valon is, he is the devil re-incarnated, and it won't be an easy fight because he doesn't care if he lives or dies and that makes him even more dangerous."

Geyser the asked her "how do you know this?"

Before she could answer, Joey said "meet Valon's kid sister."

There was only silence when Joey said that and then Marcus asked "so if you know your brother that well, how can we take him out of the equation without losing to many men and women?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...Preparing for battle...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

While Joey and the others were trying to come up with some plan of attack, at the location where Allister and the others were, Valon was waking Kaiba as he slapped him across his face.

"Wake up pretty boy" Valon said as he slapped Kaiba again. Finally Seto jerked awake and tried to move by he discovered he was tied to a chair and couldn't move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seto yelled at Valon.

Valon laughed that maniacal laugh that would send shivers down a persons spine but all it did to Kaiba was make him all the more angry. "Who or what the hell are you and what am I doing in this dump?" Seto demanded to know, which was the wrong thing to say to a maniac and all it got him was another slap across the face.

Then Valon went over to a table and picked up a piece of paper and brought it over to where Seto was and Valon said "either sign this paper or I'll show you what real pain is."

Seto looked at the paper and then back to Valon and he started laughing and he said "I'll never sign that paper now or never for you or anyone else!"

Valon wadded up the paper and threw it across the room and when he turned back to Seto, his eyes were getting blacker and blacker till all of a sudden they flashed to blood red and the next thing Seto knew he was flying across the room and when the chair hit the wall he was slammed onto the floor and he never felt that much pain ever in his life, but he still wasn't going to sign the paper.

Valon walked over to where Seto laid on the floor and he reached down and yanked Seto off the floor by his hair and with some kind of super strength he held Seto and then he said "are you going to sign that paper?"

Seto swallowed hard and then he said "hell no!"

Second thing he did wrong, because then a fist from hell slammed into his gut and when it hit it felt like his entire spinal cord had been knocked out of his body and he couldn't breathe. Valon started laughing and he hit him one more time and Seto passed out and he fell to the floor. The door opened and Allister walked in and said "you can't kill him till he signs that damn paper!"

Valon was so close to do the same thing to him but he as they say pulled in his horns and stopped. Then Raphael brought Mokuba into the room and here laid his brother on the floor in a pool of blood and Mokie yelled "SETO!" and struggled to get away and go to him, but Raphael wouldn't let him go so all he could do was cry for all the hell his brother had received at the hands of that bastard because Allister had told him to.

What neither of them knew was that Mokuba was on to them in a way and that he had even talked to Joey about it but he didn't believe him which kind of hurt but Mokie knew what his brother had done to Joey he kind of understood, but little did he know that Joey was back and he and the others were coming there to fight to get him and Seto back home where they belonged.

Allister took some water and threw it into Seto's face and he came to and when he opened his eyes there stood the one person who he thought loved him and he was with Valon, something wasn't right.

"Allister what is going on?" Seto asked.

Allister then laughed and said "did you really think that I could fall in love with the bastard whose father killed my brother? Well you are so wrong, all I want is to take from you what was taken from me and that's all."

Seto franticly looked at his brother and then he said "touch my brother and I'll kill you."

Valon started laughing and then he walked over to where Raphael was holding Mokuba and he slapped Mokie across the face and he fell to the ground while Raphael started at the one person he thought he knew and shouted "what the hell are you doing?"

Valon the smiled that evil grin and pulled out what looked like a knife and stabbed Raphael in the heart and he fell to the ground next to Mokuba and as he laid there he whispered "sorry kid, I didn't know" then he was dead.

Allister shouted "what the hell did you do that for?"

Valon smiled and said "that means more for the two of us now." and he walked over and stood against the wall.

Allister was getting pretty worried because that man was crazy and hell he could do the same thing to him if he wasn't careful. Allister then walked over to Mokuba and grabbed him by his hair and shouted "stand up you damn brat!"

Mokie stood and stared at his brother who was crying like a baby and that scared the hell out of him because if Seto couldn't help him who would???

Finally they came up with a plan and as they got onto the hogs, Joey prayed that they would get there in time to save both Mokuba and Seto. Then they were off roaring down the road towards where Allister and the others were.

As they came to a small hill overlooking the place where the others were, the place looked almost like it was glowing and Basher said "Oh My God!!! He's starting to change and we're really in for the fight of our lives."

Joey walked over to her and he said "Basher what haven't you told us about your brother?"

She had tears in her eyes as she said "when he was younger he was always being picked on by older boys and one day while he was lying on the ground in his own blood, a strange man walked up and told him "I can make you stronger but it will cost you."

Valon said "I'll pay anything to be able to pay those bastards back for what they did to me."

Then the man said some kind of chant and something happened to my brother and he became stronger and his eyes got blacker as he got angrier and then the old man said "for his power I will take part of your soul and if somehow someone can defeat you then you'll die a horrible death and you will belong to me forever." Then the old man was gone. Basher told them.

Joey got a terrible feeling and he said out loud "what ever any of you do, don't let Valon get close enough to hit any of you or he'll take your souls and become all that stronger."

Iceman then said "no one is stronger then I am."

Joey walked over to him and asked "have you ever face the devil and walked away?" Iceman stared at him and then he said "I remember when it happened and man I'm sorry for mouthing off like that."

Joey put his hand on his shoulder and said "that's alright, now we have to wait till evening and go in quietly it is our only chance to try to rescue the Kaiba brothers and then I have to face that demon that has been chasing me for over half my life and I hope that this time I can destroy it."

Tristan walked over to the one he loved and he said "you won't have to face it alone I'm going to help you and together we will chase him back into the bowels of hell where he belongs." Joey smiled at Tristan and accepted his offer because he knew that their love for each other would be strong enough to defeat that demon once and for all.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

As the sun began to set, Joey reached into his hip pocket and took out his wallet and opening it he took out a card and said "this was given to me by a friend of mine and it's gotten me through a lot of very hard times" then he started reading what was on the card and as he read the words, something very mystical happened, everyone there recited the words with him.

**The Serenity Prayer**

**G**od, grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change,  
courage to change the things I can,  
and the wisdom to know the difference.  
Living one day at a time,  
enjoying one moment at a time,  
accepting hardship as the pathway to peace;  
taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is,  
not as I would have it;  
trusting that He will make all things right  
if I surrender to His will;  
that I may be reasonably happy in this life,  
and supremely happy with Him forever  
in the next.

Amen

When he was done, Joey put the card back inside his wallet and put it back into his pocket and then he said "we have to go in with the utmost silence." They made their way down the hill towards the place and as they got closer, they heard a blood curdling scream coming from inside and Joey said "we are now going to face the devil himself and all I have to say is may God be with us tonight."

They made their way to the front door and then Joey said "we have to split up and half needs to go to the back door. When we are in position wait, count to twenty and break the door down and go inside.

He looked at Basher, Crusher and Hammer and he said "get in there and go find Kaiba and his brother and get them the hell out of there and we'll take care of Valon. If we should fail make damn sure that you get yourselves and the Kaiba brother's home and prepare to battle Valon yourselves."

Inside Allister was lying on the floor with his throat cut and he was gasping for breathe and all Seto did was curl into a fetal ball and rock himself back and forth and Mokuba held onto his brother and prayed that the end wouldn't be to far off.

Just then the front door burst open and there stood Joey, Tristan and some men that Mokie had never seen and Valon stood up and said "well, we meet again, now we end this once and for all and you will belong to me forever." The he started walking towards Joey and then in from the other side of the room three women and some other men came rushing in and they grabbed both Seto and Mokie and ran outside with them.

Valon was so full of rage that it didn't even sink in what was happening and as he got close enough to almost touch Joey, when Iceman, Thunder and Geyser rushed towards Valon from behind and Iceman was able to sink his knife into Valon's back but he just shrugged it off and spun around and threw his hands into the air and the three men went flying against the walls and their bodies exploded into flames and then Valon turned around and with the look of some deadly stare he laughed and said "whose next?"

Marcus and the others charged Valon who just opened his mouth and the most disgusting things came out of his mouth and they attacked the men and when they were done, there was no flesh on their bodies at all.

Now all that was left was Joey, Tristan, Lecher and Joker, then Valon approached them and Joey started laughing and that stopped Valon in his steps and he looked at Joey and turned his head left and right and then he growled and then with the one final step he was standing toe to toe with Joey and he lifted his hand to point his finger at Joey and he said "now you will be mine."

Joey then smiled at him and he said "I don't think so" and he took out of his pocket a small vial and he opened it and said "with this be gone serpent of hell!" and he threw the liquid on Valon and he started screaming and trying to get it off himself but it only spread more over his entire body and as it started flowing over Valon's body it began to dissolve and soon Valon's body was nothing but bones lying on the ground and then Tristan walked over and holding Joey's hand in his they began to chant "be gone from this place you vile puppet of Satan!!!" And then the bones turned to dust and blew out the door and Valon was at peace once more.

Joey, Tristan, Lecher and Joker all fell to their knees and cried tears of sorrow for the men that died here today and they prayed that they would find peace in heave with God. Then they got up and walked outside and Basher was crying and Joey went to her and she said "he's finally able to find peace now." Joey held her as they cried for everyone who died today. Tristan walked over to where Mokie was holding on to his brother, Tristan then called for an Ambulance to take them to Kaiba Corp, hospital to get the medical attention that they needed.

Joey noticed the condition of Kaiba and it tore his heart out because Mokie had to witness what was done to his own brother and he went over and said "he will get the best help that money can buy" and Mokie smiled through his tears and said "thank you for coming back, Joey what if he doesn't get better?"

Joey then held onto Mokie's hand and he said "well cross that bridge when we get to it, but right now let's make sure that you both get the attention that you need."

Then the Ambulance came and transported them to the Hospital and Joey and the others made sure that the ones who died had a proper burial.

And then they drove back to the Bar and Joey thanked everyone for helping him and then he fell apart and Tristan held him as he cried for everything that had gone down today and soon the others joined Tristan and Joey was engulfed with arms and everyone prayed for God to take the ones who died into his loving hands and keep them safe till we can be together again.

As Joey and Tristan got into the truck and drove back to Domino the sun was rising and Joey looked at the sky and blessed the ones who gave their lives to save both Mokuba and Kaiba and a single tear rolled down his face and Tristan reached over and took Joey's hand and softly said "we're here at the hospital, let's go see Solomon." Joey turned to the one man that he loved beyond words and he said "thanks" and they got out of the truck and walked into the hospital and went to tell Solomon that it was all over.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...Will Kaiba be alright????


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

After they left seeing Solomon, they went to find out how Mokuba and Seto were and they found out that Mokie was going to be discharged tomorrow, but Seto was another thing altogether. He was suffering from some kind of mental trauma and he had shut down and was in a comatose state and his doctor was worried that he wouldn't ever come back reality.

Joey then told the doctor that "he would be responsible for Mokuba until he could locate their older brother who was somewhere in Canada."

The doctor then said "he would see to it that tomorrow Mokuba would be discharged into his custody and that he would have a better diagnosis of Seto's condition then."

Joey and Tristan walked down to Mokuba's room and Tristan asked him "who is there older brother?" Joey then said "Roland was like their older brother who raised them since Gozoboro had passed away but when Allister came into the picture he had Seto fire him and he was asked never to return according to what Mokie had told Solomon."

They went into the room and Mokie was lying in a fetal position and he was crying and when Joey said his name he turned over and nearly threw himself into Joey's arms and sobbed "Seto's gone and he won't be coming back, Joey what's going to happen to me?"

Joey held him till he finally stopped crying and he said "you'll be coming to live with Tristan and me till I can locate Roland and tell him what's been going on and if I know Roland he'll be on the next flight back here as soon as he can."

Mokie then looked straight into Joey's eyes and asked "what happened to Seto, and please don't lie to me."

Joey looked at Tristan and he walked over to them and then Joey said "I don't really know, the one who knows is your brother and right now he's fighting his own demons and until he can make them go away well he's going to have to stay here till he gets better."

Mokie then asked "can I come see him?"

Tristan nearly started sobbing at that question and he told Mokie "maybe right now you had better let Joey and I come see him and when he starts to get better then you can come with us."

Mokie knew what he meant and he smiled at them and then he curled up against Joey's chest and listening to the beat of Joey's heart he fell asleep. Joey had tears running down his face as did Tristan and Joey whispered "if Seto doesn't fight and fight hard this little one will be scared for life and I won't let that happen."

Tristan knew that Joey had to do this and he was so damn proud of him for sticking beside his friends even though Seto did hurt him terribly but that wasn't going to stop Joey from finding some way to reach him and get him to come home to his brother.

Joey sat all night in the big chair hold Mokie in his arms while Tristan sat in the other less comfortable one. Together they were keeping watch over this young man who needed someone to care and give him love. When it became dawn the Nurse came in and softly said "I have to take his vitals" so Joey carefully laid Mokie on the bed and they stepped out of the room and that when Tristan said "give me Roland's number and I'll go call him, you stay here with Mokie and I'll be right back."

Joey smiled at this man who was not only his lover but his best friend and he told him "thank you for understanding about all of this and for being here and giving me your love and strength to see this through to the end." Tristan kissed him and went to the waiting room to make the call.

Roland was sitting with his brother in his house and they were having breakfast when the phone rang and Dennis said "bro, you have a phone call from Domino someone by the name of Tristan Taylor."

Roland almost over turned the chair when he got up and went to the phone and as he said "what's wrong?" he knew that it wasn't going to be good.

Tristan "explained everything to him and then told Roland about the trouble with Allister and finally he said Seto's in bad shape, he is comatose and the doctor's are very worried that he won't come out and Mokie needs you to come home" Tristan was crying now and then Roland told him "I'll be on the next flight out and will be in Domino in three days, please will you and Joey take care of him till I get there?"

Tristan then told him "you know we will and Roland, Allister isn't with the living anymore."

Roland breathed a sigh of relief but he also felt sorry for the man because he was still a human being even if he was that disturbed. Roland thanked Tristan again and then hung up the phone and slid down the wall till he sat on the floor and started crying so hard his brother thought that he would shake the house apart. He went to his younger brother and held him in his arms and whispered "let it out, I've got you just let it all out."

Finally Roland regained control of his emotions and he was able to tell his brother about what Tristan had told him and Dennis picked up the phone and called the Airport and booked his brother on the next flight to Domino, Japan.

Roland then with his brother's help got off the floor and they went into the room he was using and they packed Roland's things and then together they sat and talked about the past and had a good old crying party and after they were done, they both told each other how much they loved each other and then Dennis drove his brother to the Airport and Roland got on the plane and went home.

Tristan went back to Mokuba's room and went inside and quietly he told Joey "Roland's on his way back here and he'll be here in three days."

Joey reached out and Tristan took his hand and they sat there watching the young man sleeping and then they both closed their eyes and said a silent prayer that God would help Seto find his way home.

It was around five the next morning when the doctor came to talk to Joey and Tristan about Seto's condition and he said "if we don't find a way to reach him then I'm afraid that he will stay that way for the rest of his life."

Joey looked at Tristan and he nodded that he understood and Joey said "can I go talk to him and see what I can do?"

The doctor told him "it can't hurt and just maybe you will be able to reach him and get him to want to come back from that deep abyss that he's in."

The doctor left and Tristan turned to Joey and said "listen, I know that you are probably the one person who can do this so please go and see if you can reach him." Joey held onto Tristan and then he kissed him and he walked off towards Seto's room while Tristan went back inside to be with Mokuba.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, I don't own the prayer only the Poem.

Chapter Fifteen

As Joey walked into Seto's hospital room, he felt a foreboding feeling of terror mixed with an overwhelming feeling of Seto wanting to wake up and come back to his body.

Joey sat down next to the bed and took Seto's hand in his and he closed his eyes and recited a prayer that his Grandmother taught him:

The Lord's Prayer

Our Father who art in Heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done,  
On earth as it is in Heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
And forgive us our trespasses (debts) as we forgive those who trespass against us (our debtors).  
And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the Kingdom and the Power and the Glory forever. Amen.

When he finished he then asked "please God give me the strength to reach into this troubled mind and bring back this lost soul to his brother and the ones that love him." Then Joey closed his eyes and with the power that was shown to him years ago, he let his spirit leave his body and travel into Seto's in search for his spirit and hopefully he would be able to heal what damage has been done to him.

In Joey's quest to find Seto, he heard and seen what Seto had and it sickened him that Allister could of done and said what he did in order to try to destroy him and he nearly did. The sights and sounds of Seto moaning and trying to get away from the shadows that plagued his poor mind was almost to much for Joey to take, but he kept on the path and then in the distance he saw Seto's spirit sitting in a corner crying and begging for someone to come help him.

Joey approached him quietly and then in a very soft and gentle voice he called out to him "Seto" then Seto's spirit looked at him and raised his arms and beckoned him to come and take him away from all the tortured scenes and voices that were playing over and over inside his mine.

Joey then touched Seto's hand and said "stand up and walk with me and I will take you back to where you belong, you have to trust that I will be able to do this or you'll be left here in this place forever." Seto grasped onto Joey's hand and they started walking and Seto closed his eyes but Joey said "keep them open and let the demons know that they can't harm you anymore that you're stronger and you will win this battle here and now."

Then all of a sudden Joey opened his eyes and he was sitting beside the bed again and then like a miracle Seto's grasp on his hand got stronger and a tear rolled down the side of Seto's face and Joey smiled and softly said "welcome back, you're home again." Joey pressed the button and when the Nurse came in he said "go get the doctor, Seto's waking up."

She ran out of the room and then the door opened and the doctor came in and checked Seto's vital and found out that he indeed was coming out of his comatose state and he said "you've just made a miracle happen." Joey sat there and then Seto opened his eyes and said "where am I?"

The doctor told him "you're in the hospital and welcome back. For awhile I thought that we had lost you, but your friend here showed you the way home."

Seto turned his head and there sat Joey and then Seto asked "why, why did you help me?"

Joey then told him "I did it mostly for Mokuba because he needs you and I did it because I still consider you my friend and to me friends are worth fighting for." Seto had tears in his eyes as he whispered "you still consider me your friend?"

Joey smiled at him and said "sure I do and so does Tristan."

Seto closed his eyes and said "I'm tired think I'll get some rest, and Joey thanks for what you did for Mokie and me."

Joey stood up and as he opened the door to leave he said "you're welcome." Then he left to go and he went to the Chapel to thank God for helping him bring a friend home. As he sat on the bench he closed his eyes and said "Thank you Lord for giving me the strength to show that troubled soul the way home and for that I will be forever grateful for your love. Amen.

He then got up and walked back to Mokie's hospital room, he the weight of all that had happened just wash off his shoulders and a tear rolled down his face as he remembered all the friends he had lost and then a faint smile came to his face as he realized that they were all in heaven in the arms of the Lord and they were sending him their love. He opened the door and went in and walked over to where Tristan sat asleep and gently touched his arm and when he opened his eyes Joey said "it's all over and Seto's coming home."

Tristan stood up and took Joey into his arms and held him as they thought back on what had happened and gave thanks for the love that God had given them and their friends and they were truly blessed for knowing each and everyone of them. Joey whispered "in another day Roland will be here and then we can go home and begin our lives together and that is one thing that I'm so happy for, your love and understanding." Then he kissed Tristan and they sat down to wait for Mokie to wake up so that they could tell him that his brother was getting better and that Roland was coming home and they would soon be a family again.

When Roland came back, and he brought Mokie home, he thanked both Joey and Tristan for what they did and he and Mokie visited Seto everyday till he was ready to come home. As Tristan and Joey were getting ready to leave Domino and go home to Tokyo, Joey told Tristan that he had something to give him and he handed Tristan a card and inside was a poem that Joey wrote just for him. As Tristan read the words tears filled his eyes and he gently took Joey into his arms and said "thank you."

This is what the card said:

Finding They Road Not Traveled

Once I found myself walking down a deserted road that was dark and I was alone and scared

The road was endless and I thought that I would never find my way off that road

Then like a beacon that shown in the dark there you were

Telling me to go with you and you'd help me find my way home

Someone up in heaven must have thought that I was worth caring about

Because they sent me someone to love and someone who would love me in return

Now I'm no long on that road not traveled, I'm in the arms of the one who loves me

I'm standing next to Tristan Taylor, my beacon in the storm, my guide, my love.

Then Tristan started the truck and they were on their way home….

THE END…..

A/N: I want to especially thank dragonlady222 and TheFemalePharaoh who always read and reviews my stories thanks from the bottom of my heart and I also want to thank sherabo, emochick131 for reading and reviewing this story...


End file.
